kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune (Japanese: アメリア=ウィル=テスラ=セイルーン Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, lit. Ameria Wiru Tesura Seirūn; English: also Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun) is the second princess of the kingdom of Saillune and a specialist in white magic. Her Japanese voice actress is 鈴木真仁 Masami Suzuki. In the dub, she is originally voiced by Joani Baker in episodes 11-13. However, Baker's voice sounded too western-styled and low-pitched for the character (something similar happened with Zelgadiss Graywords' first English voice actor). Baker also quit the series for unknown reasons. Since episode 14 and onwards, Amelia has been voiced by Veronica Taylor. In the Premium movie, Taylor was not availible, so Luci Christian was cast instead. In the novels, Amelia is the same age as Lina. In the anime, she is believed to be one year younger. This would make her 15 when the novels started, and 14 when the anime started. In Slayers NEXT, she would be 15, and in Slayers TRY, 16. Philionel El Di Saillune, the crown prince of Saillune, is Amelia's father. When she was very young, her mother was slaughtered by an assassin, Booley, and as a result, her older sister, Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, left Saillune to learn offensive spells and the ways of the world outside royal boundaries. Her uncle, Christopher Wil Brogg Saillune, still resides in Saillune with Phil. Her uncle Randionel Saillune and cousin Alfred Saillune were both killed while attempting to make (separate) plots to take over the throne. Amelia's grandfather, Eldoran Saillune, is still the king of Saillune, but he is presumed to be bedridden, so Phil more or less runs the country. Being her sole guardian, her father is probably the most important person in her life so far, and she looks up to him with utmost respect and even emulates much of his behavior. When they are together, they act more like good friends than father and daughter. Amelia is the second princess of Saillune, and third in line for the throne after Phil and Gracia. She does not flaunt her position (when she does, it is for a good reason) as most princesses would be suspected to do so. Amelia is not stuck up, and she cares about everyone (as long as they are not villains, and even then, she stills shows some sympathy to them on occasion). She has only used her status three times in the anime series: once to tell some Saillune palace guards to let her through, another time to go straight to the semifinals in a Brass Rackets tournament so she could help Zelgadiss Graywords, and lastly, to enter a jail to get information from two wrongly accused prisoners. Amelia is also a priestess, but even she admitted the position isn't that special, as the powerful holy spells of long ago have been long lost from the knowledge of humans. Being a priestess of Saillune, Amelia is acutely skilled in the practice of white magic. While not as proficient in the art as Sylphiel Nels Lahda, she possesses a wider range of magical abilities that make her on a whole more formidable. In addition to white magic, Amelia also practices shamanism and occasionally black magic. Amelia created Visfarank, which concentrates magical energy into her fists (think boxing gloves). The art of creating spells runs in her family, as her mother created the spell Chaos String, and her sister works with her own golems. Of course, there are also Amelia's justice-themed physical attacks, including the Hammer of Justice, Saillune Tornado, and Justice Shoulder Attack. Some of these attacks are executed with assistance from Phil. It is rumored and hinted at throughout the different Slayers series that Naga is really the daughter of Prince Philionel El Di Saillune, and the oldest sister to Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. However, despite the hinting, it was never confirmed until the creator, Hajime Kanzaka, revealed in an interview that Naga is indeed the lost heir of the Saillune family. Naga appeared specifically in the OAV’s and movies, however there is a debatable cameo appearance by her in the first season of the TV series midway through (during a crowd scene, several people walked in from of the 'camera' including a shapely lower torso that bore an uncanny resemblance to Naga's design, though the long trailing hair was red so it may have been an homage. Amelia notices the character during the brief scene. =Relationships= Amelia's best friend is definitely Lina Inverse. At first, Amelia had kind of an idol-worship view of Lina, wanting to be just like her in nearly every aspect. As time went on, she realized that being like Lina probably isn't all it's cracked up to be, and she resolved to be her own person from then on. They have a solid, sibling-like friendship, even though on several occasions, like sisters, they will tease or become irritated with each other. Second to Lina in friendship and respect is Zelgadiss. This is another relationship that started off on the wrong foot, only to turn into something completely the opposite. When she first met Zelgadiss, Amelia thought he was creepy and mean, but that changed when she saw that he really did have a conscience and a good heart. In return, his initial view of her as an annoying, optimistic, "Miss Sunshine," changed into acceptance and respect. Amelia and Zel often make small talk with each other, conversing on everything from Lina and Gourry Gabriev's relationship to what kind of food to eat. It is a well-known fact that Amelia has romantic feelings for Zelgadiss, especially in the Slayers anime, while in the main novels they are just comrades. Her relationship with Gourry is not nearly as developed as it is with Lina or Zel. Amelia needs to talk to someone who can listen to her and make intelligent conversation, and Gourry is not that person. She doesn't quite understand the mechanics of Lina and Gourry's relationship, but she accepts and encourages it nonetheless. For two episodes in Slayers TRY, Amelia and Gourry were separated from the rest of their companions and they worked together to accomplish the tasks at hand. Amelia's relationship with Gourry is more of a friend-of-a-friend thing than true friendship. Despite wanting him to leave the forces of evil, Amelia still respects Xelloss and treats him as an equal. Even after she learned he was a mazoku, she still called him Xelloss-san and accepted him being with her group. However, this does not mean she doesn't tease him. Many a time, Amelia bombards Xelloss with "life is wonderful" speeches, making him cringe and become woozy. The only other person that Amelia has significant interaction with is Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, with whom she can identify, as they are both princesses. Most of the time, they acted like rivals (although not nearly as much as Lina and Martina's skirmish), but on occasion they would team up if their interests overlapped. =Appearances= * Slayers novels * Slayers VS Orphen novel * Slayers anime (EP11-EP26) * Slayers NEXT (EP01-EP26) * Slayers TRY (EP01-EP14, EP17-EP26) * Slayers Premium movie * Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story * Slayers Premium manga * Slayers VS Orphen CD drama * Slayers Royal * Slayers Royal 2 * Slayers Wonderful Musical appearances * The Greatest Victory in the World * Maiden's Prayer * SLAYERS 4 the future * Stand Up! =External Links= *White Magic - A nice and informative Amelia shrine with some good downloads. *Amelia's Fortress - A comprehensive shrine to Amelia that has graced the internet for quite a few years. Saillune, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, Amelia Wil Tesla Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune